


I’m not going out in that snow storm!

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Another Christmas drabble request from this prompts list:https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-listPrompt 9. “You’re kidding, right? I’m not going out in that snow storm!”





	I’m not going out in that snow storm!

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write RPFs, but I made this exception for a close friend.

## 

\- No way. Don’t even ask. Nope, - Joe shook his head looking at you, then at the window, painted by frost patterns, then back at you.

\- Oh come on, Joe! Did we come here just to stay inside the whole time? It’s so beautiful here, and just a little bit snowy, is that such a big deal?..

You and Joe were spending your first Christmas holidays together in a small and cute cabin in the mountains. You were really excited about it. You were planning to ski and also to make a lot of beautiful pictures, because the view of the mountains always fascinated you. But… The weather ruined all your plans. Though today seemed a little bit better, and you were determined to finally make your boyfriend leave the cozy sofa next to the fireplace and go outside.

**_\- You’re kidding, right? I’m not going out in that snow storm!.._ **

But you sensed that your best puppy eyed look already worked.

\- You’re being too dramatic, - you said. - It’s honestly not that snowy today… Look, all I’m asking is a little walk. I’ll go alone if you don’t wanna…

\- Do you really think I’ll let you fight with the force of nature alone?! - Joe exclaimed. - It won’t happen! Okay… Let’s get dressed.

***

Even though it really was a bit snowy and Joe pretended to be grumpy at first, you both enjoyed this walk. The views were really amazing. You saw the peaks of the mountains, trees covered with snow, and everything around you looked like a Christmas card or a beautiful painting.

You were busy taking some photos of pine trees looking so fluffy and adorable under the snow as something hit you from behind.

\- Hey! - You turned to see Joe laughing as he was making another snowball.

\- Don’t you dare… - you started, but the snowball already flew your way.

\- Alright, my dear, you’ve had it coming, - you smirked, putting the phone into your pocket and plunging your hands into the snow. - Prepare to defend yourself because there’s gonna be a revenge!

\- Oh man, I am so scared you have no idea! - He laughed until your snowball hit his shoulder. – Whooooa! That was almost in my face! Fiiiiiiiiight!

For some time you were running around, throwing snowballs at each other, screaming and laughing like children. Trying to dodge your snowball, Joe stepped behind the bushes without looking and seemingly fell down. You heard a cracking sound that you didn’t like at all.

\- Joe! - You called out. - Are you okay?

\- Yeah, but I ughh… I think I’ve just found a pond around here… - you heard.

\- Damn!

You rushed to rescue. What you saw behind the bushes was your boyfriend really standing in the pond. The ice cracked when he jumped on it and his legs were knee-deep in the water.

\- Oh hell, Joe… I’m gonna help you! - You stepped to him determinately.

\- Wait, the ice is really… - at this you both heard the familiar cracking again and you gasped holding onto him, finding yourself in the water too.

\- …thin, - Joe finished his sentence.

***

You were lucky the pond wasn’t deep and you were wearing the pants you bought for skiing. But still, your feet were soaking. Good thing you didn’t go far from the house. You managed to get back in like 15 minutes but they seemed eternity to both of you, because damn, that was cold! You rushed to take a hot shower as soon as you got inside, and soon after you were sitting on the sofa next to the fireplace, wearing your warmest pajamas and fuzzy socks, but still trembling a bit.

\- Okay, I hate to say it, but I told you… It was a bad idea, - Joe chuckled softly, approaching you with two mugs of cocoa in his hands.

\- But that wasn’t my fault! - You protested. - You just should have watched where you step…

\- Well you should too, apparently, - he cocked an eyebrow. - But hey, let’s not fight about it, huh?

\- Okay, - you smiled, taking the hot drink from his hand. He sat next to you and you clunk your mugs and laughed to it.

\- We’re just too silly clumsy idiots, - you said.

\- Probably that’s why we’re here together, - Joe winked at you, placing the mug on the coffee table.

\- Hey, you’re still trembling, - he got up and took a blanket from the armchair. Sitting closer to you, he pulled you into a tight hug, wrapping you into the blanket.

\- Better now? - He hushed, kissing the top of your head.

\- Mhmmm, - you mumbled, lifting your head to meet his lips, soft and gentle against yours.

\- Merry Christmas, - he whispered, breaking the kiss, his eyes smiling as your noses touched - such a small yet soft and intimate gesture that made you feel warmth spreading all over your body.

\- Merry Christmas, - you replied, stroking his cheek and leaning in to kiss him once again.


End file.
